


Jump

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Brit/Jason, Drabble, F/M, HOAp, One Shot, i ship it all, implied HOAmer, season three?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Hap/Jason drives Prairie/the OA/Nina/Brit home from the hospital after her fall. . .





	Jump

They drove home in silence. 

From time to time he glanced sideways at her as he drove. He wasn’t used to seeing her without her long hair. Not as Prairie, or as Nina, or as that other thing they wanted to call her. OA. 

He’d looked up their address and found the car with the help of a submissive assistant and a key fob the beep of which echoed in the lot beneath the studio where Brit had fallen. 

“Brit,” he said, sampling her name in his mouth as if it were wine swished between his cheeks. 

“Mmmh?” She kept her eyes steadily trained on the hills and valleys outside the window of the car. 

“Almost there now,” he said. In a flash, he recalled sitting at the desk in San Francisco at the Treasure Island Clinic. He’d practiced this accent for hours on end. He’d never admit it now and it didn’t seem Brit would be the wiser. 

She furrowed her brown in their house. She looked around and didn’t seem to recognize anything. “Jay?” Her eyes pleaded with him. 

He came and took her hands in his. “It’s not the concussion,” he started and then he couldn’t stop. He lost the accent entirely and she looked at him as if horrified. “Are you in there, Prairie?” He stared deep into her eyes and the blue threatened to swallow him and he loved it. It was too soon. He knew it was too soon, but he needed her and he wanted it. 

“Jay, I don’t understand,” she whispered and turned around and around in the foyer until she was dizzy as she tried to make sense of it. 

“Don’t try,” he said. “Come on, I’ll put you to bed and when you wake up you’ll feel better. It is too bright out here for you.” He led her down the hall and peeked into a series of rooms until he found one that seemed like it was the master bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. She ran her fingers through the short hair on her head and looked down at her lap in confusion. When she looked back up at him with her wild, dark eyes, he spoke. “We did it, Prairie. We jumped. We jumped together.” He came to sit next to her and he took her hands in his in a tender gesture. He was not prepared for the three syllables she uttered next as her eyes darted in an azure rush about the room. 

“Where’s Homer?”


End file.
